Yuke's YuGiOh! Poetry Corner
by Yuke
Summary: Need a break from the long chapters and fics? Relax a bit with these poems! *Newest entry* Flame Swordsman and Hikari Bakura!
1. The Book of Secret Arts

I'm a volume full of a mystical art.  
Want to be a Spellcaster? Try reading me for a start.  
In battle, with me by your side,  
To you, shall shift the tide.  
  
I can instruct you on many magicks,  
Spells, summons, maybe even a few tricks.  
Flip through my pages,  
You'll find I'm on the reading list of many sages.  
Even Harry Potter sought after this book you see,  
For Clow Reed had nothing on lil' old me!  
  
So read a chapter, skim through a section,  
I'm an essential to a Spellcaster's perfection.  
Short on power? Equip me with your mage,  
Watch as I turn him into an almighty sage.  
  
But remember, Duelist, everyday my pages increase,  
For magic is an art that will never cease. 


	2. The Gate Guardian

They call me the Trinity, the Guardian of the Gate,  
For I have the power to seal many a Monster's fate.  
Three pieces I am composed of, a trio of power,  
When I emerge, the enemy shall cower.  
  
Sanga, Suijin, Kazejin, elementals alike,  
All within me, their powers melding whenever I strike.  
Go on, strike if you dare,  
Send a Dragon, try to beat me with his fiery flare.  
But as soon as the attack comes, I defend,  
Your onslaughts, away I send.  
  
Bring your best, summon your mightiest onto the field,  
I'll divert them all with my Tidal Shield.  
Unbelieving? Just strike and find out,  
Just what my Squall Barricade is all about.  
  
So beware, Duelist, when I arrive,  
I won't leave any of my opponent's alive. 


	3. Yami

A/N: This poem is about Yami, a field card found in the Yugi Starter Deck. It boosts a Spellcaster-Type or Fiend-Type Monster's attack and defense by 200 points. But, it decreases the Fairy-Type Monsters by 200 points.  
  
A Field card, that I be,  
A realm of black and purple swimming together like a sea.  
The Spellcasters and Fiends dwell best here,  
In the land of darkness, enigmas, and sometimes fear.  
  
But be warned, whoever invokes me,  
My plains are perilous to a Fairy.  
Instead of blessing them with power arcane,  
When they step onto me, their power shall wane.  
  
My magical bonus stays with you by your side,  
That is, until you decide otherwise.  
  
So think hard, Duelist, before using me,  
I go well with Fiends, but not a Fairy. 


	4. The Mystical Elf

My prayers calm my soul, the chants substain me,  
Soothing my mind, taming it like the serene sea.  
I know I may be delicate, with barely any offense,  
But I make up for that with my defense.  
  
While your men are lured into battle for what others annoint,  
I will stay by your side, always protecting your life points.  
The opponents scare me not, their beasts never invoking,  
Any fear or fright within my being.  
Whilst they snarl and bare fangs in my face,  
I sing, ever chanting in an even pace.  
  
My element is of the pure shining light,  
The noble force that will always grant me sight.  
But I'm also a Spellcaster, with magic not few,  
These gifts, I more than gladly lend to you. 


	5. The Blue Eyes White Dragon

There are only four of me in this world so wide,  
three, now that someone has torn up one Blue Eyes.  
Many men pale at my sighting,  
But less live to tell the tale after my White Lightning.  
  
Only three of me exist, that may be so,  
Don't count on getting one, they all belong to Seto.  
  
While one of me can be quite a sight,  
There is a way to bring forth one of even greater might.  
Fuse us three together, yes, it can be done,  
use Polymerization, then we'll be one.  
This new Monster has enough power to unleash Armegeddon.  
Behold! The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!  
  
My wings rise, a powerful wind to you I send,  
Oh enemy of mine, this duel is about to end! 


	6. Dark Hypnotist Lucifer

A / N: This poem is about a card known as the Dark Hypnotist: Lucifer. Or else, that's how the name came out when I had it translated. This card is found in the Thousand Eyes Bible booster pack and has a very nice special affect. When played face up on the field, one Monster cannot attack as long as the Hypnotist remains on the field.  
  
I lurk within the shadows, a mere specter,  
But when I emerge, it is fear that I render.  
  
Watch my eyes closely, you won't be able to look away,  
Once you're caught in my hypnotic sway.  
  
You cannot move, from under this glare,  
Obey my commands, Monster caught in my stare.  
  
None can resist the power of my third eye that can see,  
They can't attakc, as long as they're on the field with me.  
  
The darkness heeds my call, it lends me might,  
To power this magic, so that none escape my sight.  
  
Want me in your ranks? Think I'll be key for your survival?  
You can find me in the Thousand Eyes Bible. 


	7. Yami and Hikari

A/N: This poem is about a conversation between Yugi and his Yami. I know its a bit short, but I tried my best. Enjoy!  
  
Hikari Yugi: The tides of this duel is shifting against me,  
The outcome I can clearly see, bleak it will be.  
I guess, when this is over, my friends can pick up my shards.  
  
Yami Yugi: Quaver not, Hikari of mine,  
Over is not, your time.  
Close your eyes, focus hard on the heart that is in your cards.  
  
Hikari Yugi: But Yami, just look and see,  
Far more hopeless this battle cannot be.  
Even my ever faithful Dark Magician has left this duel so vain.  
  
Yami Yugi: It may look bad now, aibou, my friend,  
But draw a card, I assure you this is not your end.  
When this has all been said and done, I promise you that it won't be you in pain.  
  
Hikari Yugi: Your tone is calm, your assurances strong,  
About my fate could I be wrong?  
I'll take my chances, here goes nothing, no more wait and see,  
Heart of the cards...guide me! 


	8. Exodia the Forbidden One

I walk amidst the stuff that legends are made from,  
A spirit, a God, though unknown to some.  
My body and soul has been sealed back as you can see,  
Locked away, I've watched across eternity.  
  
A powerful Magic holds me back, trying to keep me hidden,  
For I am Exodia, the one that is Forbidden.  
  
Many have tried to bring forth me and my power arcane,  
And many have failed, the task marked off as insane.  
But I only emerge for the one true of heart,  
He whos trusts in his cards as a whole rather than a part.  
  
But today, Fate draws me to one holding my arms and legs; a total of four,  
To suceed, the Duelist need only to draw my Sealed Core.  
  
Innocence and purity of soul I sense within this child so young,  
At his chance of winning, many hands are wrung.  
  
His Heart impresses me, a stronger will I shall never see.  
Draw the final card, Yugi, infinite power is what I'm about to grant to thee. 


	9. Harpie Lady

They call me a Harpie, a winged beast of the sky,  
But I'm also known as the Sky Queen, the Heaven's Eye.  
Call me out onto the field, let me spread my wings free,  
None can escape my talons, especially the enemy.  
  
My unearthly shrieks have chilled many a duelists heart,  
For up against my Sisters and I, no one shall part.  
  
But there is one who remains ever faithful to only me,  
A beast never failing to aid me, protecting me even from those I cannot see.  
Harpie's Pet Dragon, a being always there,  
Lurking beside me, daring opponents to harm even one hair.  
  
So come at me if you dare, adversay of mine, but you better think fast,  
My Dragon will send you back with his Fearsome Fire Blast.  
  
So now you're running scared, placing your Monsters in defense,  
That's okay, I'll use my Rose Whip, to raise my offense.  
With a yell and a cry, I let the whip ring,  
Defense beast, you're about to feel the Harpie's sting!  
  
But now you've drawn a foe even stronger than I,  
So you send him out, thinking here is where I die.  
But I think not, compared to your beast my attack is small,  
But here! You've run smack into my Mirror Wall!  
  
Now you're power has been cut into separate into two,  
You've been back into a corner now, what to do?  
  
Opposing duelist, you shouldn't have challenged me,  
My might and ferocity, you can now clearly see.  
But enough chatter, time to end this, enjoy your trip,  
"Harpie Lady, Rose Whip!" 


	10. The Dark Magician

A/N: I wrote this poem on the Dark Magician a little while ago, but forgot to upload it! Enjoy, pplz. -Yuke  
  
My magic comes from the shadows dark,  
The ever shifting blackness, they power my mage's mark.  
My staff and I are one, our entwined,  
With every attack, my might you'll find.  
  
I am the strongest Spellcaster that you'll find,  
For my power boggle's the opposition's mind.  
I have many tricks up my sleeve, different effects to be seen,  
Invoke me, if it is on winning that you are keen.  
  
Combine me with the Mystic Box, lock me within,  
Watch closely, my trick is about to begin!  
Swords rain down, they skewer the box,  
And so unfolds the paradox!  
  
The doors open, but what really causes the awe,  
Is the fact that I emerge without a scar!  
Instead, an enemy card has been maimed,  
The tides of this battle have changed!  
  
But don't ask me how I did this, I'll be very discreet,  
"You know a good Magician never reveals his secret!" 


	11. Swordstalker

I draw my strength from those fallen in battle,  
With their essence within me, it is the foe I shall rattle.  
Now the fallen warriors have a face, only darker,  
For I am the being known only as...Swordstalker!  
  
With every slash of my blade I commemorate my foe and comrades alike,  
The lines have been drawn, now feel my Vengeance Strike!  
  
Those of the weak will cower before me,  
I only answer to one, and that is Eternity!  
  
Those strong of heart scowl at my appearance,  
Prepared for my wrath, they hold a steady stance.  
I hover between life and death, forever fighting,  
My movements quick, stealthy like lightning.  
  
The opposition is often strong, their cries echoing from that instance,  
But however, to them, they shall never see me wince.  
Darkness approaches, and I welcome this challenging plight,  
Let's see how well you battle in the dark of the night!  
  
Despite obstacles, I fight on for all that I know,  
For life is one long battle, not a game or a show. 


	12. Wingweaver

A / N: This poem is on Wingweaver, a both powerful and beautiful Fairy-type card found in the new booster pack, Pharoh's Servant! Wingweaver has an attack power of 2750, even higher than the Dark Magician!  
  
Six wings, each fluttering lightly, gently,  
Mark me as Wingweaver, the one and only.  
I am a Fairy, one of those mages with sight,  
My strength is further backed by the luminous Light.  
  
I tread lightly upon this earth so vast and wide,  
But I prefer flight over no matter how even a stride.  
  
You'll find my hands often clasped as from my lips spill prayers,  
For Hope and Peace, they are my saviours.  
  
But if the need is great, I'll fight the fight,  
Even if it spans long after twilight.  
Call upon me, Duelist so true,  
I will more than gladly battle for you.  
  
Although pacifism may rule my existence and life,  
At your call, I'll put away the peacefulness, along with the strife.  
  
With a fleeting smile I appear,  
Ready to banish the enemy away from here! 


	13. Seto Kaiba

I fought my way to the top of the ranks,  
Dueling fiercely, all for this game with little thanks.  
I chased endlessly after the challenges as they unfurled,  
And now, I find myself at the top of the world.  
  
The life of World Champion has proved to be bleak,  
Everyday, after your title someone will seek.  
Morning after morning is a test of survival,  
For a new day, brings yet another rival.  
  
Existence of mine depends often on my deck and skill.  
As for every duel, I bring out a Blue Eyes for the kill.  
  
A new challenge arises, and I heed the call,  
It's just another rookie for my Dragons to maul.  
I approach the battlefield, my head held high,  
Heart disregarded, all my faith on a Dragon blue of eye.  
  
The battle rages fierce, the edge never leaving me,  
My foe fights on, unaware of the threat she couldn't see.  
But then the end comes, her points hit zero,  
And I emerge, still the dueling hero.  
  
I smirk and grin and sneer, still undefeated,  
Telling the world that I am deep-seated.  
  
But my gaze returns to my foe,  
And her eyes tell of an endless woe.  
Thoroughly beaten, she smiles and tries to hide,  
Just how much I wounded her pride.  
  
Her footsteps leave, her face long gone,  
Though the memory of our duel far from done.  
I stop my sneers and cease my victory cries,  
Now all I could see was the hurt in her eyes.  
  
A tear coursed down my cheek, and I suddenly felt shy.  
Whoever heard of a Duelist that knew how to cry? 


	14. Yami and Hikari 2

Hikari Bakura: The world sees me as just another person; an innocent,  
Although I am far from being insignificant.  
  
Yami Bakura: That is correct, puny Hikari,  
Let me loose, and the world shall be sorry.  
  
Hikari Bakura: Don't say such words! Your damage I cannot undo.  
Besides, what did the world ever do to you?  
  
Yami Bakura: I care not for your mortal inquiries,  
I shrug them off, no more worries.  
  
Hikari Bakura: You're always so harsh, with not even a smidgeon of bliss.  
Must I remind you whose body this is?   
  
Yami Bakura: Just wait, naive young Hikari, you'll see,  
When I rule the world, you'll be beneath me!  
  
Hikari Bakura: *To Reader(s)* Look, I know he acts like he's going to squash me and the world like a bug,  
But maybe...all he needs is a hug! 


	15. Yami Yugi

Time is sometimes harsh, but more than never kind.  
Over the years, I've learned to cherish what I find.  
The sun has set for those years when I was once called Pharaoh,  
Although unlike many, my path has not been dim or narrow.  
  
Centuries have passed since I went into that ageless sleep,  
And the eons have spared me, leaving alone my mind so deep.  
  
I wait until the day when the prophecies come to pass,  
On that morn, the Chosen One will emerge at long last.  
It is He whom is most worthy of the power within,  
Each and every one of the Millennium Items.  
  
Now my slumber has ended, and I awaken to find,  
A young boy, in which his body are now two minds.  
  
But my name has changed, though not told in the prophecy,  
So you may now call me...Yami. 


	16. Black Luster Soldier

I stand amidst the shadows, my existence riding on Fate,  
Come now, Duelist, release me and open Chaos's Gate.  
But I am not a Monster of the usual shape or form.  
Want to summon me? Then it is a Ritual you must perform.  
  
Invocation of me comes high of price,  
For it is your own Monsters you must first sacrafice.  
  
Enemies of mine heed my cry, does it make your souls rattle?  
This is where you see what it means to do battle.  
The sight of me is one that will not easily fade,  
Especially after I strike with my Chaos Blade.  
  
Fight me, I'll duel against come what may,  
And my foes shall falter against the ferocity of my swordplay.  
  
Opposing Duelist, remember my name well, for Fate is my beholder.  
I am the mighty warrior known only as Black Luster Soldier. 


	17. The Celtic Guardian

A/N: As requested, I did a poem on the Celtic Guardian. Enjoy!  
  
Celtic Guardian: Night of the Warrior  
  
I stand amidst the mists and shadows, awaiting my fate.  
Watching and ever patient, hoping for a coming date.  
My sword rests by me, that symbol of fearsome might.  
Once engaged in battle, this blade shall glow with battle's light.  
  
The heavens above stir, and the stars are arire with shine,  
Oh, how I wish to once again wield this blade of mine.  
The breezes jostle me, but I have enough strength to lend.  
With a sigh, I wistfully wish to throw caution to the wind.  
  
I count the stars through twilight, waiting for a coming sight,  
And wishing to once again behold dawn's first mystifying light.  
I clutch stubbornly to the glow within my very being.  
The warmth within is comforting, despite the darkness I am seeing.  
  
Night proves long, and I persevere to see its end,  
So that I may once again battle, as well as defend.  
  
At last, morning arises, and I rise to my feet,  
Sword in hand, I remember those enemies I must defeat.  
My wait is over, Day has finally come.  
Ever stoic, I step forth, for it is Day I must welcome.  
  
My wait is over. 


	18. Yugi: What A Duelist Feels Inside

I've watched you go, and turn away.  
Whilst I lingered here, held by a sway.  
There's something I wish to say, but where to begin?  
My words won't come, they're suspended within.  
  
I smile and turn away, hiding these feelings so deep.  
Revealing them would only shatter the friendship I wish to keep.  
But someday, these walls won't always hold me back,  
Everyday, they are battered at by my flaws and all that I lack.  
  
What I feel inside, its like an undying light,  
A beacon that often guides me through the lonely night.  
But the world still revolves, and I cherish each pasing day.  
For every morn, I look for you and try to say,  
Just what's in this heart of mine, everyday.  
  
And now I have to leave your side, to fight a duel,  
When in truth, I would rather be with you.  
As I leave I see you smile and wave goodbye.  
With a nod, I brush away a tear in my eye.  
  
I know someday I'll tell you what I feel inside.  
But for now, let's just enjoy friendship and it's tide. 


	19. Red Eyes Black Dragon: A Dragon and Its ...

A/N: As requested by derajdragonlord, I did a poem on the Red Eyes Black Dragon.   
  
I'm one of those mythic creatures of the sky.  
With a flash of ebony scales, I unleash my battle cry.  
Many a duelist has scowled as I was set out to fly,  
For I am that imfamous Dragon Red of Eye.  
  
I may not be a comely creature, with my hooked fangs and flaws,  
Don't take me lightly or I will give you a reason to fear my claws.  
With each attack, I unleash an onslaught both fierce and dire.  
Soon, the field becomes a sea of blazing fire.  
  
I wield to no ordinary man, even if he has strength and sword.  
I obey one, and that is the Dragon Lord!  
With a Flute of Summoning Dragon he can invoke me to the field.  
Not only that, my Lord's effect protects me like a shield.  
Now your traps won't work, your powerless to defend.  
With little resistance, it is destruction I shall rend!  
  
Eyes wide, my foe watches in fear as my wings rise.  
This duel is about to end, that's all I can surmise! 


	20. Relinquished

A/N: Well, GodOfTheWired, your request proved both interesting and to be a challenge I couldn't resist! So, here's a poem on...Relinquished!  
  
At first glance, I'm quite harmless; nothing to hanker any dueling hero.  
Besides  
, how much damage could I do? My attack power is zero.  
So you send out a Monster, and order him to vanquish me.  
But once the battle begins, you find just how lethal I can be.  
  
Your Monster was strong, but you'll soon find,  
What power was once his is now...mine!  
I'm a beast with a confudling effect that grants me great might.  
I use this to my advantage, like a vampire stalking through the night.  
  
A new strength now makes up me, one that is no longer yours.  
Just watch, I'm about to banish you from this field and its shores.  
Even though I don't have the ability to smile, I still give a smirk.  
It looks like on me, your onslaughts won't quite work.  
  
So summon me, Duelist, invoke my power oh-so-arcane.  
You'll find there's more to me than mere bane. 


	21. What is a Duelist?

What is a Duelist?  
  
A person who fights; a warrior who with take the stand.  
A soul with many beasts and Monsters at his command.  
It is they who wield that magic both mystic and arcane.  
That force, shines through like sunlight through rain.  
  
What is a Duelist?  
  
It is they whom will always say,  
"My words may be light a warm,  
But my cards are fiercer than a full-on storm."  
And, "I'll duel any who come my way."  
  
What is a Duelist?  
  
Those few who choose to follow the different path; a separate Fate.  
They follow their aspirations, unfettered by advice and hate.  
These people soon learn to be patient like a sage,  
For patience will always reward the aspiring mage.  
  
What is a Duelist?  
  
A person with prowness; a person strong enough to persevere,  
Even if the opposition is impossibly severe.  
These people, must someday look back and embrace or shun,  
The mighty, seemingly mythic Duelist they have become.  
  
Soon, they look back at all that they lost,  
And then realize, that being a Duelist has a terrible cost.  
Being such a person means leaving who you are, along with your dreams.  
Being a Duelist isn't all its cut out to be, it seems.  
  
You miss who you were, that child who took up a simple card game.  
And soon, you were swept away by Dueling Monsters and fame.  
You now long for before, that time before there were cards.  
Now those gone times are nothing but glittering shards.  
  
Am I a Duelist?  
  
No. 


	22. Trapped in the Shadow Realm

A/N: This poem is about a Duelist trapped in the Shadow Realm. I see the Shadow Realm as a desolate place with nothing but loneliness all around. Do you?  
  
  
Its black all around, there's nothing more I can see.  
I sense eternal darkness here; but how can that be?  
I look all around at this place with its desolate hollows.  
And then a voice: "Welcome to the Realm of Shadows."  
  
What can I do? I refuse to leave in shame,  
Now that I've been challenged to a Shadow Game.  
  
I grab my deck, shuffle, and get ready to start.  
In this duel, I can only trust one thing: My heart.  
The opposition is fierce; my foe has but one resolution.  
And that would be my utter defeat and destruction.  
  
I battle on, despite what I know all too well.  
If I lose, I'll be banished to a place worse than Hell.  
Monster after Monster I call, their strength to me they lend.  
But one after another, to the Graveyard is where they get sent.  
  
But in this darkness, no one can hear my crie.  
With each passing minute, my voice dies.  
  
I want to return to my world, with all it's beautiful light.  
Won't someone help me hold back the night? 


	23. Giltia the Dark Knight

AN: As requested a while back, a poem on...Giltia the Dark Knight!  
  
I'm one of those warriors found often in the dark of night.  
One of those souls who relish each skirmish and fight.  
I fight on with this staff I call a blade.  
With each strike, my enemies begin to fade.  
  
Being a warrior can be lonely; I stand alone with this lonely heart of mine.  
But I am and shall remain unbeholden to no man or sign.  
Seconds are precious, just like how treasured is time.  
Listen, and you'll learn more about me from this rhyme.  
  
A fighter must continue to battle, while searching with strife.  
Searching for what? Why, meaning in life!  
New lessons come each day, and each I take to heart.  
Why, I've learned even about love, and why it can end and start!  
  
Another opponent arises, and when I attack, I seldom miss.  
My foes never return, after feeling my sword's cold and deadly Kiss!  
  
But words must be brief, and we must soon depart; for here comes another enemy.  
Farewell now, Duelist! I do hope you enjoy your life, as well as Eternity 


	24. Battle City: A Gathering of Warriors

A/N: A short, quick poem about Battle City sung from an observer's POV.  
  
Come Duelists, come one, come all!  
Heed now, this Warrior's call.  
Come to there grounds, but don't be giddy.  
You have now entered...Battle City!  
  
Its time to duel, so don't be a simple observer.  
Grab your cards, 'cos the Duelists are taking over!  
But your fights won't be played with stations or fists.  
You'll be using Kaiba's state-of-the-art duel disks!  
  
And believe me, this tournament was more than worth the trip.  
Its even bigger than Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom Championship!  
So let's go! No more stalling, guys and dames,  
We'll see who's the real King of Games! 


	25. Rare Hunter Marik

A/N: As requested by Cheetoh Frito, a poem on Marik / Marriku! Enjoy pplz!  
  
I stand here in the darkness, with neither shadow nor howl.  
Cold and rigid, my face hidden beneath a cowl.  
In my pale hands I carry a staff resembling a golden pod.  
Small it may be, but don't underestimate my Millennium Rod.  
  
My minions and I seek those cards so priceless; here and there.  
I stand back with a cold grin, watching my Hunters of the Rare.  
My Rod glows and waves back and forth, and my words are rarely blunt,  
As I say, "Now my Rare Hunters, it is time to begin the Hunt!"  
  
Few have stood in my way, and all of them have been defeated.  
I stand at my post like a stubborn ruler whom is deep-seated.  
My looks may be calm, sometimes piercing, and often not charmless.  
Beware, come too close, and you find I'm not so harmless.  
  
I fight on day by day, with nobody but my Rod and me.  
Someday, I will win what I so deserve; power and Eternity. 


	26. Ishizu

A/N: As requested by Xing, a poem on Ishizu!  
  
The future is so misted, the present just a gray fog.  
I close my eyes, trying to part that obscuring bog.  
Images come, hinting at what might soon be.  
Cryptic they are, these scenes I see.  
  
With my Necklace, I've seen through the ages.  
Ancient history unfolds like a book and its pages.  
Time sweeps across our plain like a fierce gale.  
How sad, that life couldn't be more like a fairy tale.  
  
I breathe in deep, and once again close my eyes.  
I see a Duelist, his Destiny has yet begun to arise.  
I shake my head, dismayed at the opposition in his way.  
Then again, what would life be without good and bad sway?  
  
But soon my eyes flutter open, I reflect on what I had just seen.  
Young boy, to save our world, on your Heart you must be keen.  
  
May the Fates be kind to you,  
May your friends be not few,  
And may Life never lose its hue. 


	27. Joey: This Game

Hey, I know I don't always act smart, clever, or wise.  
But lemme let ya know, I can duel with the best of the guys.  
I may not be the most charming, or have looks that could kill,  
But you really should know, I've got alot of dueling skill.  
  
Life's been rough, and Lady Luck is one tough cookie.  
Just so ya know, she is harsh to every dueling rookie.  
But that's okay, its always like that when ya start out.  
Nothing to lose, all to gain; that's what its all about.  
  
Losses? I've had my share, as well as my fill.  
Dueling is like a game of King of the Hill.  
To stay on top, ya gotta stay sharp and strong,  
Or else your reign might not be so long!  
  
Above all, ya learn from your mstakes, and wins.  
After learning, acceptance begins!  
So grab ya deck; in losing there is no shame.  
After all, life ain't no duel, its just a game!  
  
It's like a raffle, with the chances so sky high.  
You can never win unless ya try! 


	28. From An Otaku's Eyes

A/N: A fun little poem from an otaku's POV. (Mine!)  
  
I thought I saw Yugi while I was walking my own way.  
But I'm afraid it wasn't he, its been such a weird day.  
Near school, I thought I heard Seto Kaiba call my name.  
But it was just the howling wind, what a terrible shame.  
  
At the museum, I swore I saw Ishizu standing there.  
But wrong again, just a woman with black hair.  
By my house, I think I saw Marik, that Hunter of the Rare.  
Incorrect once more, it was just a man with blond hair.  
  
I thought I saw Joey standing outside a fast food place.  
But a closer look told me that Joey has a different face.  
Was that Te'a at the dance school across the street?  
Afraid not, just a girl dancing to a piano's steady beat.  
  
Hey, wasn't that Mokuba Kaiba walking towards the mall?  
Wrong again, just a black-haired kid going to play baseball.  
I think I saw Soloman down by the music store.  
Dang, just an old man telling everyone tall tales and lore.  
  
Oh! Its Duke Devlin, at the casino playing dice.  
Oops, just a tall guy who wasn't too nice.  
Isn't that Rebecca, she and her Shadow Ghoul?  
Nope, just a lass on her way to elementary school.  
  
Hey its the Duel Monsters creator, Maximillion Pegasus the great.  
Oh wait, that's just the science teacher who always marks me late.  
But wasn't that Bandit Keith, the intercontinental champ?  
Ack, just a vendor who want to sell me a lava lamp.  
  
With a sigh, I keep walking towards my destination.  
Were those people I saw just my wild imagination?  
I smirk, my disappointment something I will not show.  
Away I go, my mind still on the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. 


	29. Mask of Darkness

From afar, I'm just a mask, a visor for your face.  
Put me on; cover your emotions, leave no trace.  
I may symbolize Evil but consider what I say,  
I'm just a Monster that does what he may.  
  
The Darkness rules me, that ever shifting night.  
But I'm also a Fiend, that type that boasts much might.  
Look closely at me, do you see a scar down my cheek?  
It represents all those times when you spirit felt weak.  
  
But that's okay, just don me and you'll be fine.  
No one will see your feelings so fragile and divine.  
  
In battle, though, I can really help you go the extra mile.  
Flip me over, and get a Trap card back from the discard pile! 


	30. Kuriboh

Ain't I so cute? With my fuzzy brown hair?  
My name's Kuriboh, the 'lil Fiend so fair.  
I may not look like much, with barely any defense or attack.  
But discard me from your hand, and LP you won't lack!  
  
Am I easy to get? Am I available to those who dare?  
Hardly! In fact I'm actually Super Rare!  
But hey! I'm worth the while, and the wait.  
I can help you delay or deny a bad Fate.  
  
My kawaii eyes are so cute, so misleading, so deceptive.  
And yet my audience is so receptive.  
  
Ain't I so cute? Me and my wide sparkly eyes?  
I'm just Kuriboh, a 'lil thing that somehow flies. 


	31. The Champion and the Tormentor

At one time, dueling was fierce, that difficult sport.  
But now I'm not a rookie, amatuer, or anything of the sort.  
Life as Champion can often be long, and a confusing ride,  
But that's all about to change, now that Obelisk is on my side!  
  
Not a Dragon, or Fiend, but a God no less!  
He has more power than you can guess.  
Opponent of mine, you might as well surrender.  
What chance do you stand against Obelisk the Tormentor?  
  
He is fueled by power both ancient and arcane.  
Mythic and ageless, he posesses immeasureable bane.  
No matter what you set against him, it will be too late,  
He'll obliterate all with his earth shattering Fist of Fate!  
  
Defeat an Egyptian God card? That's one quest that won't succeed.  
Their might is something you'll learn well to heed.  
So let's go, Obelisk, your battles are far from being done.  
Show me why you rival even Exodia the Forbidden One! 


	32. Slifer the Sky Dragon: The God of Horus

Crimson scales and rigid fury burning bright in my eyes,  
That's me, Slifer, the supreme ruler of the skies.  
I heed neither man nor immortal, that is always my way,  
For an Egyptian God need not listen to even night or day!  
  
I see your world as just another place, another boring plain,  
A dimension where my destructive might can bring much pain.  
But I am also known as the God of Horus, that mighty god so divine.  
I give to every Pharaoh, or Living Horus, power drawn from mine.  
  
But I am no peaceable Dragon or God, of course.  
Anger me, and I'll lash back with my Thunder Force.  
Heed my warnings, Duelists and Monsters alike,  
Few can withstand from me so mighty a strike.  
  
However, prove to me your worth, and I might obey,  
As long as you don't try to get in my way.  
With me by your side, none can block your path!  
For who would want upon them Slifer's wrath?  
  
In battle, I am all mighty and dominate the field.  
This Darkness within me, is what I wield.  
Warriors, Dragons, Fiends, and even Spellcasters can't stand against me.  
For who can beat one who has on their side the fury of Eternity? 


	33. Gaia the Fierce Knight

A/N: Whether his name was / is Osiris, Horus, or even Slifer, it doesn't really matter. Changing or modifying his name won't change who he his. No matter what he is called, Slifer / Osiris / Horus, is still one of the Egyptian God cards.  
  
A soul who fights all hours, with destructive might.  
To you, I'm simply known as Gaia the Fierce Knight.  
Strength of heart, willpower, and deadly speed,  
These are the virtues that I always heed.  
  
My element is of the earth, the solid, unshifting ground,  
For that is where most battles can be found!  
I battle on, for all Warriors, and everything right,  
You'll never see me run away from a fight.  
  
The life of a Warrior is a lonely one, I must say,  
But I've learned to cherish every single day.  
There may come times when I get lost, or get off track,  
But I'll always get to my feet, or my horse's back.  
  
Come have the times when I need my blade, to draw steel.  
And I never forget, that these battles are all too real. 


	34. Booster Packs

A/N: A poem about the current five booster packs, Metal Raiders, Magic Ruler, Legend of Blue Eyes, Pharoah's Servant, and Labyrinth of Nightmare.  
  
I am the duelist, and one of the METAL RAIDERS,  
Our rares are desired by all of the traders.  
We come here with our Fusion beasts so strong.  
Against us, you won't last very long.  
  
But I'm also the MAGIC RULER, the sovereign of power.  
All-seeing, mythic, at my feet, the foes will cower.  
I come with Rituals and many spells to cast.  
Against those, how long can you last?  
  
I also heed well the LEGEND OF BLUE EYES,  
The tale of that mighty beast, terror of the skies.  
In it you'll find Exodia the Forbidden One,  
That Spellcaster who will answer to none.  
  
But I'm also the PHARAOH'S SERVANT, the being of the night,  
I alone wield many, many Traps of terrible might.  
Beware also of Jinzo, the all power Machine,  
He is always fear, though rarely seen.  
  
I dwell amidst shadows, in the LABYRINTH OF NIGHTMARE,  
Each turn here brings another horror, yet another scare.  
Hidden here are the Masks of Brutality, Restrict, Accord, even Weakness,  
These relics are renowned, all forged from the ever-shifting darkness.  
  
Next to come might be the MYTHOLOGICAL AGE,  
They provide tools for the aspirant mage.  
Or maybe the mystic tome, the THOUSAND EYES BIBLE,  
This pack is essential for any duelist's survival.  
  
But who knows? Just wait and you'll see,  
What the next booster pack shall be. 


	35. Magician Of Faith

A swing of the wand, a few eloquent spells or two.  
With that, my magic comes, ready to help you.  
I know I'm not strong, but I'm a Spellcaster of the Light,  
Perhaps some of my magic will help you win this fight.  
  
I raise my staff, and twirl, and dance, and spin,  
Calling upon some mystic power from within.  
I can feel the magic, its like flowing water, or air.  
This is the wizardry that with you, I'll share.  
  
I'm neither witch, nor fiend, nor fairy, nor wraith.  
To you, I'm just known as the Magician of Faith.  
I'm here to help you, and do what I can, or go the extra mile.  
I can even help you get a Magic card back from the discard pile. 


	36. Doma the Angel of Silence

A/N: As requested by Angel Reaper, a poem on Doma, the Angel of Silence! Its a bit grim sounding and depressing, but hey, its the Angel of Silence...  
  
I love the darkness, and the wonderful bleak night.  
And the silence of it, there's nothing more right.  
I hover amidst people's fears, as well as their dreams.  
Dreams? Hah! Nothing is ever what it seems.  
  
I've seen what the night was made from,  
Evil, fear, pain, hope, and then some.  
Close your eyes, mortal, come with me into the beckoning dark.  
Will you heed my black-as-night, twilight-driven hark?  
  
Some fear me not, for they know I'm just a twisted fairy.  
A fairy who presides over Silence and eternity.  
But I'm also the Angel of Silence, the guardian of Hell.  
But this I'm sure, you already know all too well.  
  
Really, though, you have no reason to fear me,  
I'm just a watcher over all that is, all that you see.  
And when its time for you to rest, forever close your fading eyes,  
Know that I'll be waiting there to lead you into the dark, peaceful skies. 


	37. Dark Magician Girl

A/N: As requested by chibibaka, the Dark Magician Girl!  
  
The runes are aglow, they're shining so bright.  
The magic is strong, it pierces through the coming night.  
My voice is soft, but the spells I incite are ever so clear,  
My spirit and eyes are focused on someplace other than here.  
  
What, you've never seen a female magician before?  
Well here I am, a mage with magic aplenty, and much more.  
  
With my staff I whirl, dance, and gracefully spin,  
My strength arcane hidden beneath an innocent grin.  
My words are nonchalant, my actions light, cheerful, warm.  
Unbelieveable power, in a blond-haired girl's form.  
  
Come on, I don't fear you, enemies of mine,  
Let's see how you do against my magic so divine. 


	38. Change of Heart

A/N: As requested by Infiny, a short poem on the Change of Heart card!  
  
Duel Monster enemy of mine, hear my cry,  
Do you know where your loyalties really lie?  
Who do you heed? Who is your sire? Under who do you cower?  
I've made that even more unclear, that is my mysterious power.  
  
I can force you to obey another, turn against your friends.  
When that happens, who knows how the duel ends?  
Monster under my watch, you don't know where to end or start.  
But it looks to me as if you've had a . . . change of heart!  
  
Obey instead my master, listen to his orders, his commands.  
I've brought over to this side, just by a touch of my hands.  
Confused? There is no way you can resist my power, my might.  
I can force even a mage of the Light to turn towards the night.  
  
Come to us, minion of the enemy.  
Your heart is no longer so free. 


	39. Magician of Black Chaos

A/N: As requested by Sasameyuki, a poem about the Magician of Black Chaos. It sounds a bit too weird in some parts, but I tried my best.  
  
Do you feel my magic, my power, my might?  
I am ruled by the Darkness, not the wind or Light.  
I care not for Man's emotions, cares or ways,  
Practicing the dark arts is how I spend my days.  
  
Magic is so mysterious, so tricky, so arcane.  
With a mere word, I can bring death or even great pain.  
I have no foes; against me they never last.  
Few can withstand my Chaos Sceptre Blast.  
  
Call me what you will; Sorcerer, magician, mage,  
I have even more strength than the Dark Sage.  
I serve not the faint of heart or the weak.  
Those people, they see every situation as bleak.  
  
Those strong few out there; my services I'll gladly give.  
I'm definitely a Monster you need to live.  
But be warned; can you control this force to strong?  
I don't listen to anyone for very long.  
  
My goal in life? I seek a world where Chaos will reign.  
But that's pretty obvious; hence my name.  
Beware, Duelist, I'm not something you'll be able to control.  
I am the Chaos Mage; the mage with no soul.  
  
Many fear to call me out ; to even summon me.  
They are wise; Destruction is always what I want to see.  
  
I will wreck this mortal plain asunder. 


	40. Gemini Elf

A/N: As requested by Angel Reaper, a short poem about Gemini Elf.  
  
We work together and quickly get any job done,  
Becuase two heads are always better than one!  
Being with a friend is way better than by yourself.  
The two of us go by one name; Gemini Elf!  
  
We're ruled by not the Light, but the humble Earth!  
It's the noble element of life, death, and rebirth.  
Together, my sister and I watch each other's backs.  
We're elf twins that alternate our attacks.  
  
We're great at taking down our foes as you can see,  
Because we like to use the divide-and-conquer strategy!  
We're also Spellcasters, mages of power.  
Before us, all enemies shall cower.  
  
We're not afraid to take on any monster, any foe.  
Our strength is something we're not afraid to show. 


	41. Flame Swordsman

A/N: As requested by Tigra, a poem on the Flame Swordsman!  
  
In the battle, you see me there; the warrior one.  
Crimson red, and fiercer than the glowing sun.  
My blade blazes with a strong flame within.  
With each stroke, it unleashes a red fiery spin.  
  
My skill in warfare is unmatched; my defeats total to zero.  
But I am merely a warrior; not some saviour or great hero.  
As I strike, the very ground beneath me begins to rattle.  
All near me cower as I unleash my Flaming Sword of Battle.  
  
Many tell of my strength; and sing of my incredible might,  
They also say of how my sword pierces the darkest night.  
Powerful yet feral, I'll face any opponent, any foe;  
For fighting battles is all I live for and all I know.  
  
I relish each new challenge, and I fear no man here.  
The thrill of an upcoming skurmish is what I hold dear.  
Yet I also have learned to cherish life and what it can give.  
Such a great gift it is; how we all breathe, love, live. 


	42. Hikari Bakura

A/N: As requested by Tamara, a poem sung from Hikari Bakura's POV.  
  
Sometimes I feel as though I'm an outcast; I don't belong.  
But very few people ever hear of my sorrowful song.  
I'm lost and afraid, trapped in the shifting dark of the night.  
It's so cold here, but somewhere there's a light.  
  
I seek guidance, or maybe even a friend.  
Life's a story; how will mine end?  
Hope seems far away, practically not even there.  
My real feelings are something I wish I could share.  
  
I shudder against the night wind; it gives me a chill.  
I loath this darkness, I do believe I've had my fill.  
Someone call my name; save me from this place.  
Won't you help me out of this dark, stormy place?  
  
I could cry, but tears never help me in any way.  
I'm waiting now for the light of day. 


	43. Heart of the Cards

When the duel has turned against me,  
And hopeless is all I feel and see,  
I do not simply turn and hide.  
No, I lean to a certain power inside.  
  
The heart of the cards is with me.  
  
When victory refuses to appear,  
Don't just wallow and wish to disappear.  
Do not turn away; face your foe.  
Look down at your deck and you'll know.  
  
The heart of the cards will guide you.  
  
When all is lost and your best cards have been played,  
Do not cry or even become dismayed.  
Stand up high and fly straight and true;  
For you know the cards won't fail you.  
  
The heart of the cards is with you.  
  
And when you face a foe of great and terrible might,  
Remember morning will come, no matter how dark the night!  
Never give up, and please remember, thus,  
The heart of the cards is always with us. 


	44. For Yami

A/N: This poem isn't really from any specific person's POV. Maybe Yugi's, maybe not.  
  
Sometimes, I feel as if I'm all by myself; alone.  
It's as though no one's there to comfort me when I moan.  
No one wants to hear these feelings I need to share.  
But then, I look inside; and you're right there.  
  
Somehow from your darkness, I find a friend.  
Somehow I think I've found a beginning, not an end.  
Somehow I was convinced to believe more in myself, me.  
Somehow loneliness now is anything but what I feel or see.  
  
And yet; I'm not quite sure who or what you are.  
Some days, we're so close; Others we're so far.  
But you always come back, with a reassuring smile.  
Your friendship has made life worth all the while.  
  
In return, I explore the enigma that is your mind.  
Many mysteries and riddles; they're what I find.  
The more I try; the less about you I truly know.  
But at least I know you're a friend, not a foe. 


End file.
